


Key to My Heart

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor decides to take a quick peek through Rose's mobile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is what the pioneers called "really fluffy"

Rose had fallen asleep on the jump seat again.  It was the third time it had happened that weak.  The Doctor smiled at her, leaning against the console and wondering if maybe they should take a break.  She deserved it, after all.

He scooped her up in his arms bridal-style, set on taking her to bed.  He walked down the first hallway and sent a telepathic signal to get the TARDIS to put Rose's bedroom close as possible. 

He kicked the door open and slung Rose through it, kicking the door again to shut it behind him.  She miraculously hadn't woken up, and in his mind that was quite the feat for a human.  He heard a thunk behind him and decided to ignore it until Rose was already tucked away in bed. 

Luckily, Rose had already changed into her pjs and was just keeping him company in the console room.  She'd taken to doing that since his regeneration, and he wasn't quite sure why, but he'd never complain.

He tucked Rose under the duvet, pulling it up to her chest.  "Good night, my sweet Rose," he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

He then turned to see what had fallen on the floor.  It was her mobile.  He picked it up off the ground and inspected it for damage.  Where had she been keeping that?  He lit up the screen and peeked back at Rose.  Still asleep.

He shouldn't look in her phone.  he really shouldn't.  It was rude.  And she trusted him with her life, so an invasion of her privacy would be a betrayal of his trust.  Well, at any rate, she knew most of his secrets, and what sort of secrets could she have?

He chanced another glance at her before heading to the messages section of the mobile.  The first place he scrolled to was to her conversations with Jackie.  He stepped outside the door and sat down outside it so that she really wouldn't see him looking.  Jackie, of course, was labeled as 'mum' in Rose's phone, and she was labeled as her name in her own messages.

 

  
_Mum:_   You safe there?

  
_Rose:_ Fine.  Why?

  
_Mum:_ Worried about you and himself, that's all.

  
_Rose:_ He's taking good care of me. 

  
_Mum:_ Is he?  I worry about you.  Does he know?

  
_Rose:_ No.  Mum.

  
_Mum:_ Fair question!

  
_Rose:_ I've got to go, we're landing.  And I'm not gonna tell him.

 

The Doctor sat back against the wall, feeling confused.  Tell him what?  Tell him they were out of bananas?  Tell him that she didn't like the suit he'd started wearing?  That she didn't want to stay?  He pinched the bridge of his nose, immediately wishing he hadn't looked at her phone at all.  But he couldn't very well stop now, could he?

He scrolled farther down the phone's messages, out of Jackie territory and into...  Mickey.  She'd talk to Mickey recently, after they'd left after Christmas.  He bristled at how recent that was.  Was she not happy with him?  Did she need to talk to Mickey so soon after leaving?  She'd never seemed unhappy with him before.  But maybe she hated this regeneration of him. 

He blew out his cheeks and clicked on the conversation with Mickey, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. 

 

  
_Mickey:_ Hey, babe.  Fine flight?

  
_Rose:_ Just fine.  Safe takeoff.

  
_Mickey:_ You left your watch this morning, by the way.

  
_Rose:_ That's alright, I'm not going to need it.  At least I know I've lost it there!

  
_Mickey:_ How's the whole regeneration thing going?

  
_Rose:_ Fine, fine.  It's different, but he's rather fit.

  
_Mickey:_ Tell us how you really feel :)

  
_Rose:_ He's gorgeous, alright?  Hope he doesn't get bored of me.

 

Is that what she thought?  That he'd get bored and throw her away?  It hurt, but he was brought right up to where she called him 'fit' and 'gorgeous'.  Fit and gorgeous and rude and not ginger, that was him.  And she liked it.  She liked him.  Maybe she wanted him in exactly the same way that he wanted her, but not in a way he would take her.

Then again, maybe he would take her that way.  It certainly wasn't for lack of wanting.

It was at that moment that the mobile vibrated in his hand.  He froze, not knowing what to do.  The message read that it was from Jimmy Stone, and oh, did the Doctor know who that was.  He'd held her while she cried about it when he came back to town before his regeneration.  Why would that scum be messaging his Rose?

Wait.  Where had that come from?

Against all better judgment (though he told himself it was because he was protecting Rose) he opened the message.

 

  
_Jimmy:_ Back in town, babe.

 

The Doctor clenched his jaw at the message and decided it was only fair that he reply.

 

  
_Rose:_ Out travelling.  Also, don't care.

 

Oh, that was good.  He was very proud of himself indeed.

 

  
_Jimmy:_ Meow, slag.  If you want a quick shag, hurry on back.

 

The Doctor's jaw dropped at the notion that Rose was nothing more than a 'quick shag.'  No!  She was clever, no, brilliant, and beautiful, and witty, and lovely, and soft, and... And... What was he talking about again?

 

  
_Rose:_ I don't need that.

 

Yes, it was very wrong that he was answering her messages.  Oh, well. 

 

  
_Jimmy:_ Have it your way.  Come round if your forty year old bloke gets sick of you.

 

The Doctor decided it was better not to respond.  How could anyone do that to Rose?  And why did everyone think he was going to leave her?  He blew out his cheeks and closed off the phone, deciding that he'd had enough.  And he was going to apologize, because he felt completely, one hundred percent guilty.

He stood up, a man on a mission, and he pushed the door to Rose's bedroom open. 

"Rose," he called into the bedroom.

She groaned and rolled over, obviously against the idea of being roused.  "What, Doctor?" She asked, muffled by the covers.

"Forgive me, for I have sinned," he said dramatically.

Rose sat up, her hair already sleep tousled and looking very, very confused and very, very adorable.  "Huh?"  She took one good look at the expression on his face and started giggling.

"I've read your messages," the Doctor said sheepishly, shucking her phone onto the bed at her feet.

She stopped giggling and went white.  "You did what?"

"I shouldn't have, I know.  It was wrong and unfair and an invasion of your privacy and do you really think I'm gorgeous?"

Rose leaned forward and put her face in her hands and let out a long, aggravated groan.  "Doctor, that's so embarrassing!" She said before throwing herself back onto the pillows. 

"Rose, don't be embarrassed, and also... Jimmy Stone messaged you."  Oh, he was really on the righteous path now, wasn't he?  Couldn't keep a damn thing from her. 

"What did that bastard want?" She asked.  She sounded frustrated more with the notion of Jimmy Stone more than the fact that he knew.

"A quick shag," he said blandly.  Rose sat up again as the Doctor advanced.  He sat down next to her on the bed and cupped her face.  "Which you're not."

Rose blushed and cast her face downwards.  "Tell him that."

"I did."

She looked up at him, her eyes full of something akin to wonder.  "You did?"

"Are you mad?"

She smiled, her heart filling, and reached up to his face.  "No," she whispered, "No, I'm not mad."

And with that she pulled him onto her.

Within one very, very confusing moment, the Doctor was bracing himself on his forearms above her and kissing her.  She pushed into him, eager and aggressive, and it was only fair that he respond in kind, wasn't it?  She kicked the duvet out from on top of her, getting the frustrating barrier out from between them.

The Doctor pulled away for a split second so he could pull his tie off and start to unbutton his dress shirt.  Rose's nimble fingers eagerly helped his cause, and once she got to the waistband of his pants, she fisted handfuls of his shirt and pulled it out from his trousers. 

"There we go," she said cheerfully as the shirt was discarded.

"Now we're uneven," he replied, and she nodded, helping him discard her sleep shirt before he was on top of her again, mouth over hers.

She focused on his mouth as she ran her fingers over the bare skin of his shoulders and chest.  She'd never had this much access to him, and she was going to absorb as much of this as was humanly possible.

The Doctor was responding in kind, his hands taking turns skimming over her sides and ribs, all the way up to her collarbone as he held himself up with his other arm. 

"Doctor," Rose whispered, "I should be furious with you."

"But you're not?" he asked just before his mouth latched onto her neck.

She gasped at the sensation, and nodded before she realized she had to use words.  "No, I'm not.  Not angry."

She felt him grin against her skin.  "Then I'm not sorry."

 ***

Afterwards, she laid with her head on his chest, tracing patterns in the smattering of hair on his chest.  "For the record," she said quietly, afraid her voice would break the moment that surrounded them. "I do think you're gorgeous."


End file.
